Eugene Mirman
| birth_place = Russia | death_date = | death_place = | medium = | nationality = | active = 1991 - present | genre = Absurdism | subject = | influences = | influenced = | spouse = | domesticpartner = | notable_work = | signature = | website = eugenemirman.com | footnotes = | current_members = | past_members = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | peabodyawards = | goldenglobeawards = | tonyawards = | baftaawards = | cesarawards = | goyaawards = | afiawards = | filmfareawards = | olivierawards = | grammyawards = | americancomedyawards = | britishcomedyawards = }} Eugene Boris Mirman (Russian: Евгений Борис Мирман, Yevgeniĭ Boris Mirman; born July 24, 1974Jackson, Todd (2009). Eugene Mirman. Retrieved on 2009-05-13 from http://www.dead-frog.com/comedians/comic/eugene_mirman/.) is a Russian-born American comedian, writer, and filmmaker. He is based in New York City. Biography Mirman was born in Russia to Jewish parents. His family immigrated to the United States when he was 4 and a half years old. Mirman attended William Diamond Middle School and Lexington High School in Lexington, MA, and Hampshire College in Western Massachusetts. He returned to his high school to deliver its 2009 commencement address.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZlQd2Eg-9w Mirman has appeared on several TV shows, including Late Night With Conan O'Brien, HBO's Flight of the Conchords, Comedy Central Presents, DelocatedJon Glaser on Adult Swim, a NYC Human Giant show, Clipse, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, Comedy Central's Premium Blend, VH1, Third Watch, Cartoon Network's Home Movies, Cheap Seats, Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil and more. He also played a spokes-potato on Food Network. He served as producer for the Boston-area satirical newspaper The Weekly Week from 1997 to 1999. In 2004, Mirman released The Absurd Nightclub Comedy of Eugene Mirman, a CD/DVD on Suicide Squeeze Records. The album was voted one of the Best Albums of 2004 by both The Onion and Time Out New York. His second album, En Garde, Society was released by Sub Pop in 2006. Three years later, Mirman released another comedy album titled God Is a Twelve-Year-Old Boy with Aspergers which was recorded in Chicago at the Lakeshore Theatre.Eugene Mirman Biography from Sub-Pop Records Mirman has appeared at the U.S. Comedy Arts Festival in Aspen, Colorado, the Just for Laughs Festival in Montreal, Bumbershoot, and South by Southwest. For six years he co-produced the weekly standup-variety show Invite Them Up with Bobby Tisdale and Holly Schlesinger, which won a Nightlife Award. He currently produces Tearing the Veil of Maya at Union Hall in Park Slope, Brooklyn with Julie Smith, which has been voted the best comedy night in New York City by New York Magazine. Mirman, much like David Cross and Patton Oswalt, is known to often perform in rock clubs and theaters as opposed to traditional comedy clubs. Often touring the United States, Mirman occasionally opens for the comedy troupe Stella (former members of The State). He has opened for various bands such as The Shins and toured with Modest Mouse, Yo La Tengo, Gogol Bordello and Cake. Mirman also toured with Patton Oswalt, Brian Posehn and Maria Bamford on the Comedians of Comedy tour. He has toured as an opener for Flight of the Conchords and with Andy Kindler and Marc Maron in Stand Uppity. He plays the character Eugene in the Flight of the Conchords HBO television series. In January 2009, Mirman released a satirical self-help book entitled The Will to Whatevs.Harper Collins Website In January 2010, Mirman performed standup on the John Oliver's New York Stand Up Show on Comedy Central.John Oliver's TV Show to Feature Eugene Mirman, Paul F. Tompkins, Janeane Garofalo, Many More Absurdist humor In addition to his standup work, Mirman has also produced a number of absurdist videos of himself acting in character. He is fairly well-known on the Internet for making a video mimicking 1990s-era anti-marijuana advertisements and for his "Sexpert" video in which he gives advice about women. Discography * The Absurd Nightclub Comedy of Eugene Mirman (2004) * Invite Them Up (2005) * En Garde, Society! (2006) * Comedians of Comedy 3" Tour CD (2006) * The Pennsylvania Macaroni Company (2006) * God Is a Twelve-Year-Old Boy with Asperger's (2009) Bibliography * The Will to Whatevs (2009) See also * Invite Them Up References External links * Eugene Mirman official website * Kittenpants.org interview * Interview from May 2008 * Eugene Mirman on MySpace * * Interview by Vish Khanna at Exclaim! * Precious Moments with Eugene on BYT * Interview with Chief Magazine Category:1974 births Category:American comedians Category:American television actors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Hampshire College alumni Category:Sub Pop artists Category:Russian American Jews Category:American people of Russian descent Category:Russian Jews Category:Living people Category:Russian stand-up comedians